Journal of a Prinny
by xTrateltx
Summary: Journeying through a foreign land, you come upon an old and dusty journal of.. A reborn Prinny? That's what it appears to be, and it seems that it magically writes new entries... Based on my daily life. R&R please! T for occasional swearing.
1. Chapter ZERO

**This chapter is basically plot hole filler! Read if you're confused about ANYTHING.

* * *

**

**Recent update(s): **October 8: Pringle, Pringrid, Chapter Zero revisions, Prinny rank updates.

**Up next: **The Prinnki

* * *

-Off-duty Conductor-

Seeing as today is a boring Saturday with no contact with my fellow Prinnys, Pringgys or Pringle, I will explain some things about the Prinny society here in Chapter Zero.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea), Pringles. (Not the chip, mind you.), Pringrid, UnKnowns and Prinnkis.**

**Yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. And yes, the UnKnowns are spelled with a capital U and a capital K. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

I name this chapter CHAPTER ZERO, because it really has no meaning, think like... A secret report, dood! *nods in approval of name…* Or plot-hole filler works too. ^^

* * *

So, first off… I'll explain Prinnys in our world a little bit.

Prinnys are a race at our school, and there are other races too! Including the manipulated versions of our homeroom classes, and the Pringgy, Pringle, Pringrid and Prinnki. There are over 10 not-recruited races/species in our school. Prinnys are the dominant independent society, run by a Composer and their right hand-Conductor.

Prinnys have rankings, as well.

* * *

The highest Prinny we have so far is the **Composer,** which is held by Reaper-Chan. There can only be one Composer.

The Composer is an absolute monarch. In other words, the Composer holds all power to change any and/or all laws of the Prinnys, and Pringgys, including promotions to any Prinny lower than him/him, except for the Conductor. The Composer can de-promote and kick-out anyone. The Composer's main job is to protect all Prinnys in the Prinny race! (Although she doesn't, really.) The Composer is the only one who can announce the start of duty.

Q: Why can the Composer change Pringgy laws too?

A: Well, this is because the Pringgys' species was born/based off the Prinnys, so therefore; the Prinnys should have complete control over the Pringgys.

* * *

Below the Composer is the **Conductor** rank, which is held by me! There can be (two?) one Conductor.

The Conductor is the main adviser of the Composer, and usually handles missions handed out by the Composer. The Conductor can change the laws, but have to ask for permission from the Composer first, including promotions to any Prinny lower than him/him, except for the Musician. The Conductor can de-promote only. The Conductor's main job is to help the Composer and any other Prinnys. The Composer is top priority.

Q: Why do these ranks sound similar to ranks from a certain game? *cough* .

A: Uhh… *sweat* 'Cause we had nothing else to name us? Lol actually I'm not really sure... Ask the Composer.

* * *

Below the Conductor is the **Musician** rank, which is held by the Musician, of course! Duh. There can be three Musicians.

The Musician is like a general to all Prinnys below him/her. He/She cannot change any laws, but can suggest them directly to the Composer. The Musician can also reject missions. The Musician's main job is to make sure the Conductor and Composer do their jobs.

Q: Another anime reference?

A: Yep... I blame the Composer. -.-

* * *

Below the Musician is the **Spy** rank, which is held the recently-promoted-Basic! There can be maximum five Spies.

The Spy is our under-cover-secret-mission-ninja-person! The Spy does most of the under-cover work for the Prinnys ranked higher than him/her. The Spy can suggest missions indirectly. The Spy's main job is to protect the well-being of all the Prinnys like a bodyguard (or something), and to confirm/destroy any rumours…. If there are a lack of/no Spy Prinnys, the Conductor takes this job temporarily.

Q: Why'd you call it the Spy?

A: BECAUSE they do most of the spy-ing? o.e

* * *

Below the Spy is our lowest rank, the **Basic**. There can be an unlimited amount of Basics.

The Basic is a common civilian of the Prinny race. They can make contributions, though! They can vote on missions and laws. When you're accepted into Prinny-ness, you start off as a Basic! Recruits from Pringgys start off as Basics as well.

How can you possibly question the existence of a Basic? :U

* * *

This is a section for the **Pringgy **species!

Pringgys are basically Prinnys gone bad. So far, there's only one Pringgy, thankfully, but there have been two, or three (as far back as I can remember..) Pringgys in Prinny history. Prinnys can control the Pringgys if they try, because as said before; Pringgys are really just Prinnys, with a more evil side... Nobody knows where the Pringgys come from... (lol)It's been observed by myself (The once-temporary Spy) that the Pringgy-Leader has recently taken a liking to conversing with the **UnKnowns**. Odd.

In other words; the Pringgys are the evil-counter-parts to the Prinnys. A Pringgy's main goal in it's existence is to annoy the crap out of the Prinny, **Pringle** and Pringrid species.

The current Pringgy is bi-polar. One day it's nice, one day it's seething and another day it's super happy hyper (but in an annoying way.)

I don't know much about the Pringgy rankings because I'm not a Pringgy..

**The Pringgy-Composer (if you want to call it that.. o.e'') will never be a Prinny. Ever.

* * *

**

This is a section for the **Pringle**.

The Pringle is something similar to the Prinny, but also can be very friendly to the Prinnys and Pringrid. The Pringle has a very bitter history with the Pringle (as noted on Entry 10) so the two don't get along very well. The Pringle used to hang with Shorty, but not anymore. It is observed that the Pringle doesn't respond very often to the Prinny-Conductor, but more often to the Prinny-Composer. The most intriguing thing is that there is only one Pringle.

The current Pringle is.. Well, just the Pringle. It's really hard to describe the Pringle...

* * *

This is a section for the **Pringrid**.

The Pringrid is like a very, very distant cousin of the Pringle. The Pringrid has very strong bonds with the Prinny-Composer, as noted by me. There is only one Pringrid. The Pringrid seems to get along well with the Pringle and other Prinnys.

The current Pringrid has a love for all things Korean.

* * *

So.. Yeah, I guess that's it for now. I'll update the laws every Saturday or so, if there's a change in the laws..~

_Prinny-Conductor.

* * *

_

End of Chapter Zero


	2. Entry 1

Xtra: 'Sup doods. This will be an every-day (or die TRYING) fanfiction based on my daily life at school, with the other Prinnys, Pringgys, and Pringles. (AND UNKNOWNS.)

* * *

Notes for reference:

_The-Language-That-Must-Not-Be-Named: AKA the dreaded French class._

_DOOD : Censored._

Any questions and Prinnys, Pringgys and Pringle will be answered (eventually) in Chapter Zero. (the very first entry of all.)

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea) and the Pringles. (Not the chip, mind you.)**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

January 7, 2010.

Okay doods… What to write here, dood… Uh… Eitoo…

Well, first off, I got this journal on January 7, so this is my first entry, doods! Nothing much has really happened today, but Prinny-Composer has been nagging me to do this stupid journal... Thingy, dood. I think this is going to be really annoying…

It's recently snowed, and it's pretty bitterly cold here, doods. In fact, the Pringgy has been like, destroying all alliance we've made, dood, and we're all kind of confused, dood. The Pringle has been affected the most, and he was some-what panicking during lunch, dood.

During The-Language-That-Must-Not-Be-Named, Madame DOOD is making us write poetry, dood. In the-language-that-must-not-be-named, dood! That's HARDCORE, dood!! Mine ended up on the universe, Prinny-Composer's colors and Prinny-Musician's on his fish. (Since when did Prinny's have pet fish, dood? o.o;; )

An Unknown has moved to another DOOD, dood. The Unknown is reacting to the change with frustration, I suppose, dood. It's hard to tell in these early stages….

Anyhow dood, I think I should write shorter pages, as it is hard to grip this... Pencil? with said hands of mine, dood.

_Prinny-Conductor.

* * *

_

End of entry 1.


	3. Entry 2

Xtra: Day 2.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea) and the Pringles. (Not the chip, mind you.)**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

January 8, 2010.

Sup doods? I think I'll get used to writing this... (The only problem is publishing it) everyday, dood…

Today while learning about the history of other doods, some really random flute Scottish-ish music started playing dood! It was really odd and Composer-Prinny was like WUTTT. Hehehe… Nothing much really happened today dood, other that the weird music dood...

And ffff- finally, the weekends dood. Wonderful, just WONDERFUL, dood. Fuuu~ we can all get some rest dood. (All but me. -.-;;) …

Running out of things to write already.. -_-

_Prinny-Conductor. _

_P.S. Oh, did I mention? No, I think I totally forgot.. _

_My phone shares the same frequency as my internet so one of the latter usually goes into like, seizure mode and refuses to work, dood… Blarggh._

_P.P.S. OMJJJ my journal finally accepts dood as a word, dood! Ain't that just kewl dood. X)

* * *

_

End of entry 2.


	4. Entry 3

Xtra: Day 3.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea) and the Pringles. (Not the chip, mind you.)**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

January 11, 2010.

Fuuuu~ already didn't write in this freakin' journal for a few days… Time flies by… -.-

Anyhow, today at school, we had the weirdest discussion EVAR, dood. It was about how to pronounce the word "bagel", dood. One of the unknowns that Composer and I particularly don't like suggests you pronounce it as "bag-el", dood. Isn't that hilarious, dood? I thought so, since everyone (mostly) was arguing for the more normal way to say bagel, dood.

Composer also had a moment of absolute shock, dood. Turns out, she didn't know that the alphabet song and twinkle twinkle little star carry the melody, dood. I mean, doesn't everyone know that already, dood? But she was like, NOOOO.. REALLYYY?? Dood. It was kinda awkward but it was pretty funny…

Also, today we did something called "rapid writing", where the teacher gives out a sentence to everyone, and they write a paragraph or so in one minute based on that sentence, dood. Then, you pass the paper to the dood on your left/right and then they continue writing it dood. Apparently, some unknowns on the other side of the rrom wrote about instant noodles, and pineapples too, dood.. Odd…

I got one about a pig, dood. So what started out as a story of revenge for the last chocolate chip cookie, turns into a story about a professional-karate-master-pig, dood… Another one was about some random dood who was sick of birds taking a sh*t on his car, so he takes out an AK-47 and tries to shoot it down, dood. (I wrote that, lol. Dood…)

We're going skiing tomorrow, dood! Hilarity is sure to happen. I'll keep you updated! :3

_Prinny-Conductor.

* * *

_

End of entry 3.


	5. Entry 4

Xtra: Day 4,

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea) and the Pringles. (Not the chip, mind you.)**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

January 13, 2010.

Uh. Ouch, dood. Yes. Ouuuchhh dooood. So yesterday while snowboarding, I fell on my wrist or something dood. So when I type it flocking hurts, dood. (also why I didn't write yesterday.) Snowboarding was pretty.. Average, except for the fact while I was waiting in the chalet (is that even how you REALLY spell chalet? owe ), the Basic went back to go snowboarding outside, dood. The Musician jumped up all of sudden an told me he'd follow the other Prinny, dood. So he turns a corner really quickly, and he just… Well… Goes… Splat, dood. Face first into the floor or something, dood. I couldn't really see but I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing at him, dood. It was reaaaaally funny, cause his expression was like EFFF SIX!, dood. (if you play Maple story then you'll understand this joke, dood.)

So today, we went back to the horrid jail we call school, dood. After the bell rang (signaling the end of our torture,) Composer walks up to me while I was trying to carry my books awkwardly in my right hand, dood. Out of nowhere she pipes up, saying "DOODS Something bad's going to happen. Be carefuuullll~!"

So as I processed my situation; being assisted by the Pringgy, being ditched by the Musician and with a sprained wrist, I naturally replied, "What else could possibly happen to me?" dood… And then... It happened, dood. Right after/while I was saying that, I tried to pick up my water bottle but then it for no reason at the lid pops off, and I'm standing there holding the lid, while the bottle is rolling on the floor spewing water like crazy, dood. And of course, Composer cracked up, dood. How mean, dood! :c

Never again will I doubt her intuitional powers, dood!! I bet she was probably screaming something like COMPOSIR POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! In her head or something, dood. She's THAT kind of person, dood. Meh.

Why do bad things always happen to me, dood?

_Prinny-Conductor.

* * *

_

End of entry 4.


	6. Entry 5

Xtra: Day 5,

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea) and the Pringles. (Not the chip, mind you.)**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

January 15, 2010.

Today was really weird… And awkward, but fun, doods! So while Composer and I were at our lunch recess walking around talking, we saw these three kids, dood. They were like, fighting each other, dood! I'm talking about little kids, around Grade 1 fighting like.. RAWR!, dood! It was pretty weird, until I noticed how each of them wore one of the primary colors, like one jacket red, one jacket yellow and one jacket blue, dood. I cracked up when I realized this and then Composer kept on shouting "THEY'RE MAKING GREEEEEEN!! PWAHAHAHAHA-"etc, dood. *Green, as in Yellow is attacking Blue, dood.* we didn't se any orange, but we did see a lot of green, purple and brown, dood.

Some time later, (I have no idea how long we stood there for.) the Musician comes over and asks us what we were doing, dood. So I replied we were watching little kids duke it out, and then I realized I was like… A pedo.. Dood… -twitch.-

But I have to say, it was really worth it, dood. Those kids… They'll grow up to do great things, dood… -sniffle-…

Going back to yesterday, doods… While in Math class, the class next door started playing these random songs, dood. One of them included the "Cause you had a bad day," song, and one of our almost-but-not-quite-Prinny-unknown started singing and then I joined in, dood. It was awesome, even though everyone was staring at us (lol), dood.

Sometime that day, Composer and I randomly said ShamWOHOO! out of nowhere, dood. From that website Youtube there's a parody of the ShamWOW called the ShamWOHOO! and we were like, OMJ HIGH FIVE DOOD! So uh... Yeah... Weird days…

And also, today, I got in a fight with the Pringgy. He was throwing cards at us (wtf?), dood. And they REALLY hurt, doods! They're not flimsy or anything, they just go like, WOOSHHH, dood! He got really pissed at me cause I stole one of his flocking cards and wouldn't give it back, dood.

Freakin' four of clubs. AUHTUBNGIERUNR, dood. I reaaaaaaaaaally don't like the Pringgy, dood.. -.-;;

_Prinny-Conductor.

* * *

_

End of entry 5.


	7. Entry 6

Xtra: Day 6,

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea) and the Pringles. (Not the chip, mind you.)**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

January 18, 2010.

Today was soo boring.. I was worrying about if I'd have anything to write about, dood!! But luckily, something really odd happened at our last class, dood! Lucky!!

Our Conductor (lol) said "Have a break!", dood! Everyone pauses for a second, and then Composer and I just blurt out "Have a Kit-Kat! (©)", dood! It was pretty funny, but not a lot of people laughed, dood. :c

Nothing much happened other than that, doods... Although, it was awesome. XD

_Prinny-Conductor.

* * *

_

End of entry 6.

A/N Lol this is really short chapter. If you haven't noticed yet, these chapters are based off of what really happened at my school on a somewhat daily basis. ^^


	8. Entry 7

Xtra: Day 7. (FINALLY.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea), Pringles (Not the chip, mind you.) and Pringrids.  
**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

Oh-hoh. Finally found this journal, dood! (But actually, I totally forgot about this thing, dood. Now Composer-Prinny's threatening me to write in this T.T;; dood.)

So many things have happened, dood! But, the most important thing is that we found a new species, dood! It's called the PRINGRID, dood. Very cool, dood. Kinda like a distant cousin of the Pringle, there is only one, and it will stay that way, dood.

Also, it's finally summer, doods! That means I won't be so busy, and that means I can write a bit more, dood. Awesome~ … ALSO, haven't been on duty in a while, dood. Kinda sucks, cause I'm losing touch with my Prinny-ness, dood. Hopefully, I can do my duty as a Prinny 'til the very end, dood!

_Prinny-Conductor.

* * *

_

End of entry 7.


	9. Entry 8

Xtra: Day 8

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea), Pringles (Not the chip, mind you.) and Pringrids.**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freaking 'g's. Got a problem with it?**

**

* * *

**

Hello, doods! Thought I'd get around to updating this, dood. From now on, I'm going to be serious about this, dood! (Though I say I will, and never end up doing it.. ;;, dood.)

So today, this person (whom I will call Shorty from now on~) was harassing the Pringrid, dood. So I got kinda ticked off, cause Shorty was next to me, dood. So I said "Pringird, why are you taking shit from this guy?" And everyone else in the circle laughed, dood. Haha... Also, in math class (BLEGH. XP) Composer and I were chatting with the Pringrid again, dood. Out of nowhere I sing "Sitting in math class, talking to Priiinngggriiiiddd", dood. Oh, I forgot, dood. Music doesn't pass through words, dood.

How LAME, dood.

So overall today was pretty hacking awesome, dood. Probably cause a bunch of funny stuff happened, and the Pringle actually talked to me today, which is pretty nice, dood.. Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible unless I'm with the Composer, dood...

...

But oh well, doods! I don't really mind since I'm used to it, dood.

Time to wrap this up, dood. Gotta go to foreign-language class, doods!

Until next time, doods. :)

* * *

End of entry 8

**A/N: **Don't forget to drop by my profile and vote in the poll, kthxbai?


	10. Entry 9

Xtra: Day 9

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea), Pringles (Not the chip, mind you.), Pringrids and Prinnkis.**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?

* * *

**

Hello doods~

Today something really cool and something really scary happened today, dood! The really cool thing is that we found a new recruit named the Prinnki, dood~ Composer and I were super excited and we went to introduce the Prinnki to the Prinnggy, which brings me to the scary point, dood. After we told the Prinnggy about our discovery, we saw a police car in the parking lot of the school, dood! The lights were on and stuff, so everyone started panicking, dood. Like, mobs of kids and people running around screaming their lungs out-kinda panicking, dood.

We heard that it was a code red and we started freaking out too, doods. If you don't know, a code red is basically a lock-down in the school because something dangerous happened/is happening, dood. So while we were trying to sort out what to do, we see this teacher run by us, dood. This teacher in particular has a reputation at our school for being super strict and serious, dood. He was running like... Arms-almost-flailing, feet-almost-marching-but-much-faster and his (neon) vest was flying out behind him, dood. Pringrid, Composer and I just watched as he ran the entire field to talk to the other teacher, dood. After that, we started panicking again and we ran inside, dood.

Basically, we sat on the floor with a bunch of kids from our classes, dood. It was really squished and Shorty was talking really loudly, which you aren't supposed to do, doods! I kept of shushing people but they don't really seem to care, dood.

Turns out, the bank which is a 5 minute walk from our school was robbed, dood. But the dood/doods trying to rob the place failed, apparently dood. First time at my school that this has happened to me, and to the history of this school too, apparently dood... I thought I was going to like, freak out and go crazy or something, dood...

Never again, doods.

NEVER.

(Though the Composer thought it was fun, I think, doods...)

* * *

End of entry 9


	11. Entry 10

Xtra: Day 10

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disgaea. However, I DO own the Pringgys (Prinny-Composer and my own idea), Pringles (Not the chip, mind you.), Pringrids and Prinnkis.**

**And yes, Pringgy is spelled with two freakin' gs. Got a problem with it?**

**

* * *

**

I really don't feel like going of duty today, doods...

Anyway, today, the Pringle and the Pringgy got into a really big fight, dood. Basically, the two were arguing over something stupid like a bike brake and then all of a sudden they're on each other like.. Dood.. The Pringgy was really, really mad because the Pringle broke his glasses too, doods. ... Pringrid, Composer and I were standing near them, but I ended up telling the school-leaders-doods. It was really scary because I've never seen the Pringle so mad at someone, doods.

...

I really don't feel like staying on this subject, doods. It makes me feel kinda sick, to be honest doods. Apparently, Prinny-Composer and I both cry from excessive stress/tension, doods. Hm.

Is it wrong to cry if you're feeling really confused and stressed, doods? I certainly hope not, dood.

...

On a happier note, something pretty funny happened too, dood. Near the end of the day, Composer asks me "What does J stand for?", dood. We both think for a few seconds and simultaneously we both say "Jam!" and after, we go "Yeaaahhh.", dood. Synchronization is pretty cool if you get it right, doods.

Also, I ought to mention that it's almost Thanksgivings, doods! I have a ton of things to be thankful for, so I'll start here, doods!

I'm really thankful for Prinny-Composer, Prinny-Musician... Everyone else that are my friends, doods! They are the salt of life, and make every day an adventure, doods!~

I am also really thankful for my awesome brother, doods. Thank goodness we're super close to each other, doods. Most of my friends with siblings are either distant or love-hate relationship, doods! I think I got super lucky, doods.

You should be thankful for something too, doods! It's just good to think back to what you have and be grateful for that, doods. ^_^

I think I'll end my entry here, doods. Remember to think of something that you're really glad and thankful for, doods!

Oh, hai again doods! Just thought I'd add a little something, doods. So regarding the fight, Pringgy seems to have calmed down a little, and he typo'd "show" as "showeth", doods. So while I'm laughing, I type out "Showeth"? XDD Oh Pringgy, where arteth thoueth getting thoueth vocabulary frometh." and he responds with "hey, thou dost not mock me, methinks you are a little frothyheaded..." , doods. Composer and I will never ever EVER let him live that down, dood. Frothyheaded. Hahahaha.

Some more chatting with Composer's cousin, dood. He says this: "Pringle is a bitch, who fell down a ditch. He picked up a penny and thought he was rich."

Awesome poetry skills, dood.

Also, the fastest way to the Pringgy's heart is with cheesecake, dood. :)

* * *

End of entry 10


End file.
